


Holocene

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x08, F/F, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: Maggie was like snow and Alex loved winter.Set during the kiss in 2x08





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would practice my extended metaphors and decided to take a crack at writing for this fandom. I know its short but i hope you like it.

Maggie was like snow, snow on a sunny day.

Alex remembers standing on a snowy slope in Milwaukee, staring at the reflection of the sun bouncing of off the brilliant white sheets. Even through polarized ski goggles it was blinding, overwhelming even. Nevertheless she had been unable to look away from the luminous glow, the perfect mix of beauty and power.

Maggie’s eyes reminded her of that. Regardless of whether they shone with understanding, warmth or excitement, compared to them nothing seemed brighter.

It never failed to take her breath away.

Alex leans even further into the kiss, her hands automatically coming up to cup the other woman’s cheeks, she feels Maggie smile against her lips.

Had this been what she'd been missing all this time? She doubts it. She'd been missing something but not this. Because _this_ wasn't a fleeting crush or mere infatuation. This felt more like the type of thing people took years to find. Not that she had anything to compare it to and maybe she was being a tad dramatic but no one had ever described it quite like this. Not even Kara who wore her heart on her sleeve and seemed to have a new admirer every other week.

Maggie was like soft snow cushioning her fall, and god was she falling. Alex had fought it for the longest time, clutching desperately onto a cliff of self preservation not wanting to get hurt. But she had, she had slipped and it had hurt like an icicle to the chest, a stabbing agony impossible to breathe through.

It was a strange parallel that even now it felt impossible for Alex to breathe. Her breath coming out in short, shallow puffs as their lips parted.

Kissing Maggie felt like catching snowflakes on her tongue.

As a child winter had been her favourite season. It had lost its appeal as she grew older, each winter dredging up bittersweet memories of her father and widening the gaping hole left in his place.

Alex reaches up brushing a silky lock of hair back behind the other woman’s ears.

Maggie was like snow, clearing the sky. Making it a brilliant blue that went on for miles. Everything seemed to click into place around the detective. A clarity settling over Alex that she hadn’t felt in years.

Maggie like was snow, and Alex thinks that she’s starting to love winter again.


End file.
